


7 days

by Sp00k1eJ1m



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cheaters, Cheating, Frank feels guilty, Heartbreaker, Heavy Angst, IM VERY BAD AT TAGGING, Listen im still working on ending things, M/M, Mikey is in love, Ray is in for like a paragraph, dont let the softness in the beginning fool you, im getting back into writing give me a break, just read it, or it probably will at least, this will hurt you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00k1eJ1m/pseuds/Sp00k1eJ1m
Summary: Mikey's and Franks 3 year anniversary is coming up. Mikey wants the day to be more special than its ever been and plans proposal. Frank is a bad boyfriend and Gerard is a bad brother. I'm bad at summaries just read it if you want some feels
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	7 days

Mikey sat on the couch across from Gerard. He was visiting his older brother getting advice about his upcoming 3 year anniversary with his boyfriend Frank. Mikey loved Frank with all his heart and had been considering proposing to the younger lad. 

“I want to propose to him Gee. It’s almost our three year anniversary you know? I love him so much… I was thinking at like the beach? No someplace private. With dinner and dessert! I gotta find a ring, nothing too flashy or expensive. I want it to be meaningful, he's not materialis-”

“I wouldn’t propose little brother. It isn't a good idea.”

Mikey stopped and looked at his older brother in disbelief. Did Gerard really just say that to him?

“Excuse you? Who the hell are YOU to tell me. That I shouldn’t propose to my boyfriend? The man I love! If you don’t remember Gee you’re the one that got us together!”

Gerard sighed, pushing pushing the stray hairs in his face aside 

“Mikey don’t take this the wrong way. I love you, I always want what’s best for you. I just think maybe you should take it easy, don’t rush into this. I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with your relationship. Just that marriage is a big step.” 

Mikey sighed and crossed his arms, unhappy with the situation. He knew Gee had some good points. At the same time he loved Frank. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man. Frank was everything he desired. Adorable but sexy, kind hearted, funny, supportive, loving. Frank was always cheering Mikey on in his art work. They always supported each other. Where one went the other wasn’t too far behind. Everything about their relationship was perfect to Mikey. Usually Mikey would hear his brother out, figuring he knew best, but this time Mikey went with his heart and that told him to propose. 

“Alright Gee… I’ll think about it” 

Gerard nodded and they quickly parted ways. Mikey hated lying to his brother but sometimes it was necessary. The love struck man went on his way planning out his proposal. The hardest part was not only hiding it from his boyfriend. Hiding it from Gerard was easy since they didn’t live together. MIkey would have to do all his planning in his head. Writing it down could be too risky, Frank could find it and question it. MIkey rubbed his face in frustration. How the hell was he going to pull this off? He had 1 week to figure it out. He’ll start with the ring. 

Day 1. Mikey woke up with a yawn before flipping over, smiling as he saw Frank, still asleep next to him. He loved waking up like this, being able to admire the love of his life. Frank was so beautiful to him. The peaceful look on his face as he slept away made Mikey’s heart jump. He could never tire of mornings like the. Pure peace, warmth, happiness, it all was so perfect. Mikey gently kissed Franks head before slipping out of bed and making his way to the bathroom. Today he would find the perfect ring. Where would he hide it though? He shared almost everything with Frank. Where wouldn’t Frank look? The art supplies! Frank never touches Mikey’s work things! He could simply hide the ring there, it was perfect. Smiling to himself Mikey got ready for the day before going out to the kitchen. He prepared a pot of coffee and made himself a bowl of cereal, humming to himself. 

By the time Mikey was done with breakfast putting his dirty dishes in the sink Frank was walking in with a yawn. 

“Mornin’ Mikey!” 

Mikey smiled then hugged and kissed Frank’s cheek

“Good morning love, Coffee’s ready for you. I’m heading out for a bit.”

Frank pouted as he looked up at his boyfriend. Why was Mikey leaving? He always got cuddles in the morning! 

“How rude! What about cuddles?” 

Franks whining only made his boyfriend smile. 

“I promise we’ll cuddle as soon as I get home. I just got to do some shopping, I’ll be out for a couple hours then I’m all yours.”

Frank pouted more but nodded 

“You better be! Make the trip fast, I don’t like waiting.”

Mikey chuckled at his demanding boyfriend before saying his goodbyes and leaving. Frank watched his boyfriend go before pulling out his phone. He might as well make use of the time. He really shouldn’t but he called Gerard.

~~~~~~

Mikey got to the jewelers and began his search. He needed the perfect ring for his boyfriend. Silver looked best on Frank, not gold. Diamonds were traditional but they liked to stand out. What gem should the ring have? Ruby? Sapphire? Emerald? Mikey rubbed his head in confusion as he looked at all his choices. This was going to be even harder than he thought. A worker noticed Mikey’s distress and came over with a smile 

“Hello! My name is Jamia! May I help you with something sir?”

Mikey smiled “Yes please, I need a ring for a proposal. Nothing too bulky, I want it simple, silver not gold and the main gem not a diamond” Mikey rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Jamia smiled and led Mikey over to a different section

“Oh I love proposals!! Now over here we have some simpler ones than what you were looking at earlier. They’re light, a good price but still eye catching!”

Mikey browsed the rings with a smile. He liked the look of them a lot more. One of these had to be the one. Then he spotted it. A silver ring with a princess cut garnet in the middle and two smaller diamonds on either side. Garnet was the birthstone of January, the month they got together 3 years ago. Jamia smiled. 

“Find a winner?”

He smiled. Mikey did. Mikey bought the ring and went home, hiding it among his art supplies. 6 days left and still so much to figure out but he at least had the perfect ring. 

Day 2. Frank was slightly suspicious of his boyfriend's good mood but assumed it was because of their upcoming anniversary. Frank didn’t know what to get Mikey. What Mikey deserved to get Frank threw away a lot time ago. Sure he felt guilty, he always felt guilty. When mikey kissed him, hugged him and told him how much he loved him. It constantly made him feel like scum. Yet he didn’t leave. He still loved Mikey. Yeah right, Love. If he actually loved Mikey he wouldn’t do what he does, yet he continues. What Mikey deserved was the world, love, happiness, loyalty. When Mikey thought he had all that, he didn’t and it made Frank feel horrible. He should stop, he needed to stop, yet he always went back. 

~~~~~

Mikey spent his time either loving on his boyfriend, hopefully soon to be fiance or planning his proposal. He decided he would take his love out to dinner first at their favorite fancy restaurant. They went every anniversary, he would hate to break a tradition that could last a lifetime. First the restaurant for dinner and dessert then to the place Mikey asked Frank to be his, the park by the river. It would be later so no one should be there, it’d be perfect. They would walk the park, talk, hold hands and just enjoy each other's company. Then Mikey would take Frank down by the river and the big moment would come! He’d get down on his knee and ask Frank to be his for the rest of their lives. Mikey just hoped Frank would say yes. 

Day 3. Frank was acting differently. Mikey didn’t understand. Did Gee warn him about the proposal talk? Did Frank not want to get married? What was wrong? Mikey needed to find out so he went to the room and sat next to Frank with a frown

“Mikey, babe? What’s wrong?”

“I could ask you the same thing. You’ve been acting weird lately.”

Frank frowned. He didn’t mean to be pushing his boyfriend away but the guilt was eating him alive. Why did he continue to mess around the way he did? 

“Oh… I’m sorry baby. I just… - Frank hesitated for a moment then sheepishly smiled- I’ve been thinking about our anniversary. I have no idea what to get you.”

Mikey and Frank giggled together. So hard this had been a yearly occurrence with each anniversary. 

“Oh Frank, you’ll figure it out! You always do.”

Mikey kissed Franks cheek lovingly, Frank suppressed a frown. This only made him feel worse. Mikey rose from the bed 

“I’m going to work on some comics, you know where to find me.”

Frank nodded with a smile 

“Sounds good love!”

Mikey left the room, Frank frowned. He was such a horrible person, an even worse boyfriend. Frank texted Gerard again. 

Day 4. Each day that grew closer, Mikey grew more excited and Frank grew more guilty. Mikey was out for a couple hours so Frank as usual called up Gerard. Gerard was Frank’s addiction that he wished he could break. The addiction he told himself he was done with many times before yet always ended up under the elder man, moaning his name. Gerard was an addiction he just couldn’t get enough of. Gerard was Frank's addiction that made him feel like utter trash. Gerard was the addiction that made those thoughts disappear for a while. 

Here they were again, in bed together, knowing it was wrong yet feeling oh so right. Panting simultaneously, moaning in each other's ears. Gerard could always make Frank forget. Whether it was his fingers, tongue or his thick cock that rammed into him so good it drove Frank crazy. They knew if they got caught it would ruin so many things. They knew they were terrible people for constantly coming back to each other. THey knew they were scum for doing it in the bed Mikey slept on, but in the moment, teeth clashing together in feverish kisses, cocks hard, aching, desperately twitching for each other, they forgot to care. 

Today they were feeling rough. Gee was fucking him from behind making Frank’s body and the bed rock with each thrust. Gee wasn’t supposed to go hard on Frank to not cause any pain, today was an exception. Frank took Gee’s cock harder and faster than he’s ever had. It was supposed to be one round but that wasn’t Gerard’s plan. He fucked Frank, ate him out til he had the small boy screaming, then fucked the overstimulated boy until he couldn’t cum anymore. Or he would’ve at least.

Gerard chuckled and moaned, watching Frank tremble and cry underneath him 

“Fuck gee! GeeGeeGee I swear to god it’s too much! Holy shit my ass is so full! Your cock is so good! Oh my god Gee please!”

Gee moaned along with Frank then the door swung open. Everything swung into slow motion. Gee threw himself back and covered himself, Frank scrambled up, wide eyed. Mikey dropped the bags in his hands, tears in his eyes. No one spoke, no one knew what to say. Mikey fell to his knees with a harsh sob. Everything made sense to him now. Gerard, his own brother, didn’t want them to get married for this very reason. Gerard was fucking Frank. Frank was cheating on him with his own brother. Everything hurt. He couldn’t breathe yet the tears and harsh sobs found a way out of his throat. Frank stood to comfort his boyfriend when Mikey glared at him 

“Don’t you dare come near me! Fuck you! How could you?! With my own fucking brother?! HOW FUCKING COULD YOU?! I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU! I LOVED YOU FRANK!”

Frank teared up

“Mikey…”

Mikey shook his head and glared at Gerard 

“And you! My own brother! How could you fuck my boyfriend behind my back?! How could you betray me like that?! You knew how much Frank meant to me!”

Gerard only looked down in shame. He didn’t have anything to say for himself. MIkey scoffed then sobbed again. 

“Fuck you both.”

With that Mikey grabbed a bag and began to pack his clothes.

“Mikey -Frank watched the crying lad angrily shove clothes in a suitcase- what are you doing?”

Mikey stopped and sighed

“How long has this been going on?”

Frank lowered his head in shame 

“2 years, Mikey…”

Mikey shook his head and continued to pack. He packed his clothes and art supplies. Neither of the naked men tried to stop him. They just said their stewing in their own guilt. When Mikey left he took the ring with him and didn’t look back. 

Day 5. Mikey woke up on a familiar couch. Ray? His head was throbbing, he couldn’t remember a damn thing. Looking around he spotted his best friend with a sorrow look on his face 

“How do you feel man?”

“Like shit. What happened…?”

Ray sighed, rubbing his face “You called me last night, drunk. You apparently went to a bar, sat there drinking for 2 hours while crying your eyes out. I came to pick you up. You told me what happened with Gerard and Frank. I couldn’t believe it… I’m really sorry man.”

It all hit Mikey at once. The proposal, him walking in on the two people he trusted most fucking in his bed before going to the bar. He couldn't remember anything after his 5th glass of beer. Mikey begged his eyes to not water up again, but they did. Ray understood and let the man cry. Two days away from their 3 year anniversary… Ray shook his head. His best friend didn’t deserve it. So the least he could do is lend his shoulder to cry on and he would for as long as it took.


End file.
